Happy Birthday, Director Sharpe
by Jude81
Summary: Sara has a birthday surprise for Ava. This story contains sex with a side of feels and humor. It is based on the 4.06 episode. This story has a sequel: Happy Birthday, Director Sharpe: The Home Edition


**Notes: This is based on the Legends of Tomorrow 4.06 scene. I don't own any of the dialogue in the beginning as it is pulled from the show. The rest of the story is based on if Sara hadn't left Ava's office.**

"Happy Birthday, Director Sharpe."

She sidled through the doorway, stopping just long enough for Ava to get a good look at her, before continuing her approach to stop in the front of Ava's desk. She smiled, cocking both her head and her hip in just enough of a come-hither motion to get Ava's undivided attention.

Judging from the way Ava swallowed, Sara had succeeded. She untied the belt keeping her pale gray trench coat closed, letting it fall open just enough to give no doubt as to what she was wearing beneath it: a black teddy complete with mid-thigh high garters.

"Oh, sweet God," muttered Ava as she leaned forward slightly, willing herself to either not to jump from her chair and bound across the desk or simply faint where she sat.

She could barely breathe, and her voice shook slightly, "You know I don't really like to celebrate my birthday, bu-but that…" She reached out, unable to finish the thought. Nothing really mattered at that moment, none of her previous birthdays that had been spent alone, or the birthdays she had simply ignored once she had realized she was actually a clone. Clones didn't celebrate birthdays, did they?

"Well, I am here to fix that, so close your eyes." Her voice was low, just shy of overtly sultry, but Ava still felt each word to her core, and she couldn't do anything but comply, even while she was asking "what?"

But Sara didn't wait, instead settling herself on the edge of the desk in one fluid, graceful movement, crossing her legs, commanding all of Ava's attention and obedience.

"I said close your eyes."

"Uh..oh ok...ok," she settled back in her chair, slumping slightly, eyes closed, her face still betraying her anticipation, and the moment she heard Sara lightly land on her feet next to her, she peeked.

Sarah chuckled, knowing Ava would peek, and she let her watch as she slipped the trench coat off her shoulders, still holding it closed at her chest. She was half-tempted to make Ava wait longer for her casual disobedience, but she was too excited to share this birthday with Ava, remind her that she was still once of a kind, and beloved by Sara.

So instead she sashayed around the back of Ava's chair, murmuring "Are you ready for your birthday present?" She bent down, her lips to Ava's ear, grinning at Ava's gasp.

"Yes," she whimpered, "Oh! Oh are we really doing this?" She was amazed she could even formulate the words, especially with the oxygen being sucked from her lungs by the feel of Sarah's lips on her neck.

It was such a simple thing, lips pressed against skin. But the way Sara opened her mouth slightly, dragging her lips back together, catching the soft skin of Ava's neck in her mouth, made her knees weak, and if she hadn't already been sitting, she would have surely fallen into a graceless heap in her chair.

But the moment ended too quickly in a flurry of a booming, arrogant voice breaching the sanctity of her office, and the rough screech of her chair as she bolted to her feet. And if Ava hadn't been so discombobulated, she would have been impressed with how quickly she managed to sit up straight, hands landing firmly on her desk, body almost arching forward. She thanked the universe that Sara was just as quick, disappearing...somewhere.

"Director Sharpe, we need to talk." Hank barely even looked at Ava as he stormed into her office, as if it were his dominion, and he wasn't a trespasser.

"Oh. Oh! Of course, Sir, I was ju-just...um...meditating, there is this great new app..." She fumbled, desperately trying regain some semblance of modicum. She straightened and ran her hands over her hair, smoothing away any flyaway hairs, not that she was particularly mussed, Sara hadn't had time to undo her like she was known to do, but it gave her just a moment to regain control of her emotions.

"Meditate on this."

She barely refrained from wincing as the blue binder landed on her desk with a dull thud, just heavy enough to rattle the pens in their cup, and apparently enough to cause Sara's black high-heel to fall from the air, landing with a soft thump on the cushioned arm chair.

"Oh-Oh my God!" She leaped to her feet, mouth open, hands scrabbling across her desk as she tried to keep herself from instinctively launching herself towards the shoe to hide it from his hard eyes.

"Exactly!" He pointed at the binder and turned away, "These are expenses accrued by the crew of the Wave Rider, the tip of the Time Bureau Spear."

His voice dripped with condescension, and Ava could only nod and look down at the binder, willing herself not to look at the high-heel on the cushion, as subtle as a blaring klaxon.

"Your Legends…" He turned back around, his three piece suit crinkling at the elbows as he pointed his fingers at her. "You said they were worth the additional funding."

Ava gasped and leaned forward, watching in horror as Sara dropped from the ceiling to land quietly behind Hank.

"Let me refer you to some of my favorite line items," he continued, oblivious to everything but the sounds of his own voice.

She pressed her finger against her lips and nodded at him, pretending she couldn't see Sara crouching in the corner, shapely legs peeking out from under the trench coat that had ridden up further than was acceptable in polite company.

"One hundred and thirty-five million dollars for a new time core. What was wrong with the old one?"

Ava glanced down at the papers in front of her, trying to flip through them and still watch Sara out of the corner of her eye, praying Hank wouldn't turn around and see her. She didn't even know how she would begin to explain it to the auditor from the Pentagon. He was displeased enough as it was with the Time Bureau, that she couldn't imagine trying to explain to him her birthday surprise.

" _Why yes, Sir, Sara Lance, the Captain of the Legends is here to give me a much needed lap dance. Yes, Sir, I now that a black teddy isn't regulation, but Happy birthday to me, Sir!"_

She cringed, happy birthday indeed.

"Oh um...well Rip kind of blew it up when he sacrificed his life to save the world."

"Sacrifice is right. One point seven million dollars for historical costumes?"

"Uh-hmmm…" she nodded, "admittedly their costumes can be a little flamboyant," she laughed weakly as she stared at him.

He scoffed, turning his back to her, "And a line-item, and I quote for assorted condiments."

Ava opened her mouth and slammed it shut a second later, raising her arms in surprised horror as Sara finally made her move, rushing between Hank and Ava's desk, somersaulting through the air and grabbing her shoe before retreating underneath Ava's desk.

It was truly an impressive acrobatic feat, but Ava was sure she had aged five years in the few seconds it took Sara to complete her mission. Her heart rattled violently in her chest, and she was sure if she spoke, she would be wheezing as if she'd just sprinted a marathon.

She took a precious moment to try and compose herself, relieved that Sara was safely out of sight now. "Well no one ever accused the Legends of starving, Sir."

Her relief was short-lived, when she felt a single finger pressing into the back of her calf and slowly drawing its way up the inside of her thigh.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say were in bed with the Legends, or this Captain Sara Lance is simply screwing you."

Ava choked, wiggling her leg, in an attempt to get Sara to stop touching her. She scoffed and tried to laugh it off, "Whaaa-at," she barely managed to whisper as all the air left her lungs. "Screwing me? Pffffft. Sara Lance? What are you…" she laughed, but it sounded more like a strained whimper, "Sir, that is craaa...zy."

She fumbled with the papers on her desk, not meeting his gaze, afraid of the heat slowly crawling up her face.

"Which is exactly what the Pentagon is going to call me, unless we find a way to justify these numbers."

"Got it, Sir."

He turned and walked out the door, not bothering to look back, and Ava slumped in her chair with a sigh of relief.

Sara popped up, face tight, lips pursed as she glared at the door, as if it had mortally offended her by allowing Hank to barge in during Ava's birthday gift.

"Loo-...I...Uh...I know that your team is worth the money, but...I-I…"

Sara nodded and grabbed her belt tying it closed, "I will talk to the team, and see if we can tighten our belts."

"Thanks." Ava dropped her head into her hands, drained from the emotional roller-coaster of the last few minutes.

Sara sighed and leaned down, placing her hand on the back of Ava's neck and kissing her cheek. "I should go, babe. Make sure the Legends aren't up to no good. You know...the usual," she chuckled.

Ava looked up at Sara as she stood to her feet, ready to leave. She grabbed the end of Sara's belt, effectively stopping the other woman in her tracks. "B-but it's my birthday, and I should really unwrap my present." She tugged on the belt end, smiling at the way the knot started to give way.

"Oh really?" Sara quirked an eyebrow at her, smirking at the soft look on her girlfriend's face. She stepped closer to her, making the belt go slack. "Weeeell, it is your birthday, and this present is already half-unwrapped, I guess," she teased.

Ava nodded, both hands going to the belt at Sara's waist, undoing the knot quickly. She forgot to breathe for a moment at the sight of the black garters and the teddy that showed just enough skin to make her mouth dry, and other parts of her wet.

She slid her hands around Sara's waist tugging her towards her, as she pushed back from her desk, still sitting in her chair. She guided Sara into her lap, one long leg on each side of Ava's thighs, and she stared down at Sara's breasts, drinking in the sight before her.

Sara chuckled and laced her fingers into Ava's hair, enjoying the luxurious weight of it in her hands. "See something you like, babe?"

"Mmmmm…" her reply was slightly muffled as she dipped her head, her lips skimming the tops of Sara's breasts where they almost overflowed from the cups of the teddy. She ignored Sara's chuckle, wrapping her arms around Sara's waist and pulling her towards her more.

She kissed along Sara's collarbones, enjoying the way Sara shivered in her arms. She dragged her nose up her neck, dropping light kisses against the warm skin, while her hands traveled up Sara's back, fingers scrabbling lightly at the hooks in back that held the together.

Sara tipped her head back, fingers tightening in Ava's hair, pulling her face towards her, so her lips were pressed more firmly against her neck. Teasing would have to wait for tonight. "We don't have much time. That idiot took up a lot of it," she muttered as she looked down at the top of Ava's head, her hands slipping out of her hair to cup her face and raise it to meet her gaze.

Ava grumbled, her mouth watering against the sweet flesh, but she acquiesced and let Sara raise her face to her's. Her reward was the soft wonderment in Sara's eyes as they looked at each other, and she couldn't help the goofy grin that split across her face.

"And what has you smiling so brightly?"

Ava shrugged, licking her lips, eyes darting nervously about. It wasn't the first time she had told Sara she loved her, not even the 50th, but it felt different somehow. "Nothing really...Just…" She looked up at Sara again before pressing her forehead to Sara's.

"I love you. I know I'm just a clone, but all of me loves all of you, and all of the rest of me's will always love you."

Sara felt her the salt betray her eyes, and she blinked rapidly, undone by the soft, almost reverent sigh of Ava's voice. She cleared her throat before cupping Ava's face again, urging the other woman to look at her. "You aren't a 'just' anything, Ava. We are all creations of something, and I might have been created differently than me, but that doesn't make you any less... anything."

She pressed her lips to Ava's mouth, enjoying the way the other woman's lips immediately parted for her questing tongue. She only allowed herself a taste of the warmth of her mouth before pulling back, smiling at the way Ava chased her lips.

"I love you, and all of me will always love all of you, no matter how many there are of you. I will always love all of you." She kissed Ava lightly on the nose, her mouth quirking, as she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Now why don't we show each other just how much we love each other. Oh, and we have only like ten minutes before I have to go."

Ava grunted, her arms wrapping tightly around Sara. "Ten minutes isn't nearly long enough," she muttered. "We can take our time tonight?"

"Absolutely," Sara wrapped her hand around Ava's chin, thumb pressing firmly into her cheek, her other arm wrapping around her shoulders. "Now finish unwrapping your present." She pressed her mouth tightly to Ava's, drinking in the taste of her lips, and then her mouth, as she pressed forward.

Ava felt her head spin, the kiss slowly intoxicating her, making her drunk from both lack of air and the taste of Sara. She managed her hook her shaking fingers underneath the clasp of the teddy, and this time she pulled hard, snapping the hook.

She ignored Sara's surprised gasp, her fingers wrapping around the edges of the cloth and pulling it toward her swiftly, smiling at the way Sara eagerly helped her slide it down her arms. She pushed it down her waist as much as it would go and immediately bent her head, taking one nipple in her mouth and sucking gently and then harder.

She flicked it with the tip of her tongue, smirking at the way it plumped. She pulled back, releasing it with a small pop and blew air across it, smiling at the way it visibly hardened even more.

"God, you do that so well," muttered Sara, her mouth drying out quickly. She slid her palms across Ava's breasts, her fingers quickly finding the buttons on her shirt. She only managed to undo three of them, before she gave into the temptation and leaned forward, pressing her open mouth against the valley between Ava's breasts.

Ava slumped back into the chair with a soft sigh at the feel of Sara's hot mouth. She shivered at the wet feel of her tongue laving the soft skin between her breasts, and she wanted nothing more than to push Sara lower, have her mouth where she needed it most. Almost nothing.

Ava slid her hands up and down Sara's back, almost mesmerized by the feel of the muscles dancing under her palms. She could have simply touched her back for an hour, explored every contour of her muscles, revelled in every twitch of her smooth skin, but she was short on time.

Sara barely suppressed a shudder at the feel of Ava's hands on her back. Her back had always been especially sensitive and the feel of Ava's firm hands on her made her want to jump out of her skin. It was too ticklish despite the press of her hands. So she turned her face, nosing the shirt out of the way, her tongue flicking out to circle Ava's nipple.

She was rewarded with Ava stiffening slightly and then sighing softly as she squirmed in her seat. Sara smirked and grazed the nipple with her teeth, before sucking it into her mouth, rolling it with her tongue, scraping it with her teeth.

Ava squirmed again, both from the feel of Sara's teeth sending little ricochets of pleasure through her breast and down into her belly, and the feel of her wet panties clinging to her. She wanted out of them, but knew she would have to wait until tonight.

She pulled Sara's head from her breast, kissing her hard before slipping one hand down Sara's belly, her fingers digging slightly into her abs before she was able to wiggle her hand past the restricting cloth at Sara's waist to push her fingers against her sex.

She grinned at the way Sara slumped forward slightly, forehead resting against her sternum. She kissed the top of her head before nudging Sara back. "You know you are sort of restricting my movements a bit," she smirked at her again when Sara jerked up right and then leaned back just enough to angle her body and give Ava more room, hands gripping the edge of the desk.

"By all means, don't let me keep you from your work, babe?" She winked at Ava, opening her legs more to make it easier for her.

Ava slipped her fingers further down into the teddy, her fingers scraping against a small strip of neatly trimmed hair. Avaimagined how it looked wet from her tongue, and she bit her lips as she pressed her fingers against Sara's clit, angling her hand just enough that she could feel the bud. She pressed further down, her fingers managing to part Sara's lower lips, dipping into the wetness awaiting her. She couldn't get a good angle from sitting down, so couldn't press inward like she wanted, but she was able to gather enough on her fingertips and bring it up to press against her clit.

She circled her clit, making it wet and slipper, and pressed her fingers hard against it, grinding down just the way Sara liked it, before easing up and lightly tracing it with one finger, circling it, teasing.

"F-fuck, babe. Don't tease me." Sara lived her life a mile a minute, and slowing down to take the time to enjoy Ava touching her was hard sometimes. She tended to want it hard and fast and then again and again, while Ava often preferred a softer, slower touch, which was only too happy to provide.

Ava laughed and leaned forward, her lips under Sara's chin, sucking lightly while the other woman tilted her head back, raising her hips to meet Ava's fingers. "You are so beautiful," murmured Ava, her fingers rubbing against Sara's clit, slow and then faster, adding more and more pressure.

She could feel Sara's clit hardening under her fingers, could picture it rosy red and straining, eagerly poking out from its hood to greet Ava's fingers. She closed her eyes, her mouth watering at the thought of feeling it harden in her mouth, hot and wet, and she groaned, mentally cursing that they didn't have enough time for her to satisfy herself the way she truly wanted.

"More. M-more, just a little...harder," Sara panted, pressing and grinding her hips up into Ava's hand, glad for the support of Ava's arm around her back. She could feel her muscles tightening in her hips and legs, the heat building in her lower belly, coiling tightly. She whimpered, letting go of the desk and pushing her body forward and into Ava's, effectively trapping Ava's hand between her thighs.

She needed the feel of Ava's body against her own to cum, wanted to feel the strength of her arms, feel her lips against her own. She pressed her mouth to Ava's, her tongue slipping between her lips to taste her. She ground down hard on Ava's fingers, rubbing her clit harshly against Ava's fingers that were barely able to move. But it was enough, and she felt herself tip over the edge and free-fall, the heat in her blood flushing into her pelvis and thighs, her spine creaking in the wake of the heat.

She slumped against Ava, shuddering and twitching, her mouth on Ava's pulse, sucking lightly at the feel of it pounding erratically under her tongue.

"Fuck," muttered Ava, her heart pounding in her ears. Feeling Sara cum against her, around her would never get old, and it always took her breath away, made her blood roar in her ears. She reluctantly withdrew her hand and then wrapped her arms around Sara holding her firmly, whispering and murmuring in her ear, the words unknown to them both, the soothing sound all that mattered.

Sara finally sat up, her skin flushed and glistening under the lights. She pushed the hair from her face with trembling fingers, before taking a few deep breaths to get her heart back under control. She looked over her shoulder at the clock. Three minutes. She could do it.

She turned back to Ava, leaning forward and kissing her lightly. "I love you. We have three minutes. Stand up."

She scrambled off Ava's lap, leaving the other woman sitting befuddled in the chair. She managed to yank the top of the teddy up and over her shoulders before turning back to Ava who was still just looking up at her wide-eyed.

"Babe, three minutes. Let's go." She grabbed Ava's hands and pulled her to her feet, leaning around her to kick the chair out of the way. She kissed Ava hard, her hands quickly undoing the button and zipper of her pants.

"Down we go," she chirped as she let the pants drop to pool at Ava's feet who still stood silently, her brow wrinkled as if she were still trying to keep up with the sudden turn of events.

"In more ways than one," she winked at Ava, her fingers hooking under Ava's panties and drawing them down her long legs, as she slowly dropped to her knees. She cupped the back of Ava's naked thighs, laughing lightly when it finally dawned on Ava what she was about to do.

"Wha...what? Here?! We don't have time!" Ava looked around the room, her eyes darting to each corner. "The door isn't locked!" She hissed.

"Oh now you are concerned about whether or not the door is locked?" Sara rolled her eyes and arched and eyebrow at Ava before leaning in, and swiping her tongue through Ava's lips, before flattening it and drawing it through her wetness from her core to her clit.

She rewarded herself with a kiss to Ava's clit when she felt the other woman grab the back of her head and muffle a groan. She sucked her clit into her mouth, circling it with her tongue, flicking it underneath.

Ava groaned, one hand clenching the edge of the desk so tightly her knuckles turned white. The other hand cupped the back of Sara's head, her original plan had been to draw Sara away from her, tell her they could continue this later at home, but the feel of her hot mouth on her clit was too much to resist, and she just prayed Hank wouldn't come storming back into her office.

"Oh God, don't stop. Ple-please don't stop," she muttered, her eyes squeezed tight, her mouth open slightly. She could feel the heat building at the base of her spine and clit tingled. It was coming too quickly, but she couldn't stop it. She'd been too wet, too ready just from kissing and touching Sara.

Sara gripped her thighs tighter, wrapping her lips firmly around Ava's clit. She sucked hard, her tongue slipping across her clit. She knew she was right there at the edge, and the suppressed grunt and sudden jerk of Ava's hips into her mouth told her she'd succeeded.

She let her clit go, lightly licking it while Ava whimpered and jerked her hips again. She kissed it, wishing she could take the time to ease Ava down from the rush of her orgasm, but they were out of time.

She scrambled to her feet, gently pushing Ava back. She helped her raise one leg than another, smiling at the way Ava obediently followed her silent direction. It wasn't until she pulled Ava's pants up to her hips, and zipped and buttoned her pants that Ava realized what she'd done.

"What? Wait? Wh…?"

Sara laughed and stepped away, Ava's panties in her hand. She reached down and grabbed her trench coat, slipping into it quickly and tying the belt before holding the panties up. "Mine. A little souvenir." She winked and slipped them into her coat pocket before reaching up and pulling Ava down for a kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Director Sharpe."

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
